How We Found Love
by Go Berzerk121
Summary: Suck at summaries. Basically about these two people who I think should be a couple in real life. Read to find out!


" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled up the veil covering her beautiful face and pulled her closer until our lips met. Every one clapped and smiled in the audience as we pulled away. I couldn't help but smile after kissing my now stunning wife. She smiled back and whispered. " I love you." All I could do was smile and walk down the aisle.

After the reception...

Trevor's P.O.V (Portrayed by Trevor Jackson)

Yes! I'm finally married to the smartest, and sexiest woman alive. We're getting ready to go on our honeymoon in the Bahamas. Just 2 weeks of relaxation and loving. Now just to get to the private jet on time... Oh did I mention that I'm a platinum record recording artist aka I'm a super famous celebrity who just married another super famous celebrity? My wife is also a famous singer who just released her first album and it did great!The only thing I hate now is all the paparazzi and guys chasing after of her what the hell is taking so long?

"Hurry up baby! We're gonna miss the plane, if you don't come out of the room."

"I'm coming babe!"

Finally she came out of the room with all of her luggage. No wonder she was taking so damn long. She had like 5 suitcases.

"Alright. Let's go."

We went downstairs where the limo was waiting and hopped in.

Rocky's P.O.V

Ahh. It feels so good to be married. Your never worrying about trying to find guys to be in a relationship with you that you don't even really like. I love T so much. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I remember when we first met. It was before we were famous and still trying to follow our dreams of becoming famous singers. I met him in a hip hop dance class and we just clicked...

_Flashback_

"Alright guys from the top. 5,6,7,8!

I did all the moves in the order and rhythm we learned them in while occasionally glancing over to the tall well built dancer to my right. He was dreamy with chocolate brown eyes, jet black nicely cut hair, and abs. Man, I'd let him fuck me any day. I guess he noticed me looking at him because when I did again he smiled and winked causing me to blush madly. We finally finished the dance.

"Great job class! I hope you had a great time. Good-bye!"

I went to go get my bag and leave when I wasn't looking and bumped into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't look-"

I stopped in mid sentence when I realized who I bumped into. It was gorgeous boy.

"It's ok I don't mind bumping into pretty girls."

My cheeks went a dark red. I started to giggle.

"He he he thanks. What's your name?"

"Trevor but you can call me T and what's your name beautiful?"

"Raquel, but everyone calls me Rocky."

"Well Rocky want to come over to my place to hang out and get to know each other better?"

"I'd love to T."

We got our bags and walked to his car to ride back to his house. Once we got there we went up to his room. It was filled with posters of famous dancers and singers. He also had a little microphone set up in the corner with his laptop for recording songs.

"I love your room."

"Thanks I really love singing. I want to persue a career in singing. Mind If I change my shirt?"

"No not at all. I love singing too. I long to be a singer. I mean I guess you could say that."

Damnn! That's all I could say when he took of his shirt. I could've sworn I was drooling.

"Really? That's awesome. If you don't mind could you maybe sing for me? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No no it's ok. um.. sure I'll sing for you. Any requests?"

"Sure how about...Only girl in the world, Rihanna. That song takes a strong voice and it will show me your vocal point."

"Ok here goes nothing. Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one that knows your hearrrt, Only girl in the world!"

"Wow...That was amazing. I mean I'm really speechless...Wait, that sounds retarded. I just said something. Sorry I get really nervous around pretty girls."

"Thanks. Now I wanna hear you sing...Thinking bout you, Frank Ocean!"

"Ok. A tornado flew around my room before you came , excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in, Southeren California, much like Arizona, my eyes don't shed tears but man they pour when I'm thinkin bout you. Ohh nah nah nah, I been thinkin bout you, You no no no, I been thinkin bout you, Do you think about me still, do yah, do yah?"

After he said that part he just stared at me looking deep into my eyes until we started leaning in until our lips touched. I've never felt that with any other boy that I've ever kissed. It was like heaven. His lips were so warm and soft. He rested his hands on my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling closer. I barely even know this boy. I've just seen him in dance class for the past weeks making tiny comments in my head. He bit my lip asking for entrance which I gladly let him in as our toungues wrestled with each other. Sadly, i came back to reality which meant that breathing was needed and I slowly pulled away from our kiss.

"Wow..."

"Yeah wow..."

"I'm soo sorry. I don't even know what I was thinki-" I cut him off with another short and sweet kiss, smiling when I pulled away.

"I never said that I didn't like it T. I actually happened to love it and would LOVE to do it again." I said laughing.

"Well in that case..."

He pulled me towards him and just smiled as our lips connected for the 3rd time. This time I bit his lip and he generously opened his mouth as our toungues had another war. He pulled away and whispered in my ear,

"I want to make you feel like you're the only girl in the world."

After that he started kissing me again but a little rougher. Until he started leaving a trail of kisses from my jawline to my neck.

"Mmmh..T" I moaned.

He pushed me back onto his king sized bed unbuttoning my jeans in the process. Ok for the record, I did not process what was about to happen and if I did I probably wouldn't have let it happen. But if it didn't happen I would've never realized how much I honestly loved Trevor. Now back to the story.

I began to unbutton his shirt revealing a sexy six pack. This time I was definetly drooling.

"Like what you see, baby?"Trevor chuckled

All I did was punch him playfully and laugh. He continued kissing down my neck until he got to my shirt which he 'smoothly' took of in a fast manner. I bet he was surprised to see how big I was for 15. 'C" cup to be exact. All he could do was stare. I smirked.

"Umm.. my eyes are up here T."

"Very funny, Raquel." He smirked.

I cringed at the use of my full name but let it slip just this time. Mostly because of the position we were in.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. To my surprise I saw a 10in. boner in his boxers. That shit was huge! All i did was stare at it wide-eyed. How the fuck is this suppose to fit inside of me.

"Listen, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean we've known each other for some time but we just formally introduced ourselves. If you don't feel completely comfortable I understand."

He said that with so much sincerity it made me love him even more. I was happy to know that he wasn't forceful and that he would wait for me. But I honestly didn't want to wait.

"No. I wanna do it. Just remember to wear a condom."

"How could I forget. I keep them in my drawer just in case something like this happens. Hold on a sec."

He got up from on top of me to go to his dresser. He reached in the drawer to pick out a red one. Funny, that's my favorite color. Ha ha.

"Are you sure, Rocks?"

"Yes, T. I've never been in my life."

After that he pulled of his boxers letting his little friend spring to life. He quickly put on the condom. I pulled my panties off leaving myself fully exposed.

"You're beautiful Rocky. Don't ever let any one tell you different." I blushed after that comment.

He got into position and said,

"Just remember, because you're still a virgin and don't worry so am I, this will hurt a little. So if you ever want me to stop just say it,ok?" I quickly nodded.

He looked deep into my eyes and attacked my lips once again. He continued to passionately kiss me as he slid himself inside slowly.

"F-fuck, T." I grunted.

That's when the pain came in and boy was it painful. I believed I started crying while we were kissing and Trevor noticed when he opened his eyes. I clawed at his back as he slid more inside of me causing him to grunt.

"S-s-shit, Rocks. Your s-so t-tight."

"Ahh..." More tears came down my face as he went deeper.

"Rocks, are you ok? Baby, I'll stop now."

"No! Don't stop."

He continued pushing the full 10in in. Slowly the pain turned to pleasure and his slow pace was NOT fast enough.

"F-faster,T"

He picked up the pace going in and out at a faster pace. He was going so fast that he was sweating. All I could do was close my eyes and enjoy it all. I don't care about anything but Trevor right now.

"Come on baby. I-i'm gonna cum.

"Fuck. Yes! Yes! Yes! Trevor!"

"I-i'm cumming!"

"TREVOR!"

He released his load inside of me. Wait... That's not suppose to happen. He was wearing a condom right?

_Back To Reality_

"Babe, Babe,..BABE!"

"What,what!?"

"We're here. We're in the Bahamas!"

"Oh sorry Trevor. I was thinking about when we officially met back in high school."

"Oh yeah.. That was night to remember right babe?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes it was silly. It was that night that I discovered that you truly were the love of my life."

"Yeah it was. It was also the night I discovered how good in bed you were!" I slapped him playfully.

"Shut up T. Keep talking like that, you'll be sleeping alone on your own honeymoon."

"Woah! Baby, no need to go to extreme measures besides you know you can't resist this anyway. So i'm covered."

"That's what you think." I said while walking off of the plane.

"Well what do you mean by that!" Trevor shouted. All i did was laugh.

"Oh, you'll see sweetie."

There it is. I kinda had writer's block and I also think that Zendaya and Trevor are a cuttee couple! To bad they're just good friends, but i know people are suspecting things ;) Anyway leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
